


The Clinic

by MCEWEN



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Arancon, Gen, Isturon, ghostlands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 01:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14202387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCEWEN/pseuds/MCEWEN





	The Clinic

“Ann’da, I have a patient with a probable broken bone. Would you like to come take a look at it?”

Isturon looked up. He had just gotten Telinda to sleep. The three-year-old draped against him as he rocked in the chair.

“I’ll take her,” Lani said. “The confessor will be coming for her in a second. I asked Esladra to get him.”

He stood with her. Telinda woke only a little as she was passed from his arms to Lani’s. “Which room?” he asked quietly.

“The second one. I’ll be there shortly.”

He nodded and headed towards the front of the home where the clinic was located and went to the second room. He smiled after opening the door. “Arancon Firewind, I guess I don’t have to ask how you hurt your hand. Nice work.”

Arancon replied, “I— uh, yeah. Nice work?”

Lani stepped in before the door finished closing. “Father, don’t encourage him to hit more people.”

“I’m not, but he hit Bailas. He’s living my dream.”

She gave him a look. “Father, please act professionally. What do you think about his injury?”

“Right, let’s see the hand,” Isturon said while removing his glasses from his robe pocket and putting them on.

Arancon moved the ice off to the side.

“That does look like it hurts. Hold your other hand up.”

Arancon put his left hand up next to his right.

“No, no. Up like this.” Isturon held his hand up vertically.

Arancon did the same.

Isturon high-fived him. “Good job.”

“Father!”

Arancon grinned.

Isturon glanced at her then looked back to Arancon. “Did she give you something for the pain already?”

“I think so?”

They both looked at Lani.

“Yes. I gave him one of the pain potions when he first arrived.”

Isturon nodded, “Good. Arancon, did Bailas cry?”

“A lot.”

“I missed it. I was at the school yesterday.” Isturon lamented as he began to check for broken bones.

Lani shook her head. “I’m going to be out front with Esladra and Isandri if you need me.”

They both waited as she left. Arancon responded, “I was sent back to the ranger building almost as soon as it happened. Is he staying at the school now?”

Isturon shook his head, “I’m not sure what Hethurin’s doing. I plan to find out later after he’s done teaching classes for the day.”

“I hope he doesn’t come back to the ranger building. I have a date tomorrow. I think.”

“A date? You think?”

“Yeah, with the woman Bailas was talking about right before I punched him. I guess I realized there are other guys who might notice her so if I’m interested, maybe I should say something. I just haven’t been on a date in so long. I don’t even think I asked right. She thought I was going to take Lyorri for a picnic at first, but I was asking her to go on the picnic with me.”

“I see,” Isturon said, pausing his examination of Arancon’s hand. “But she understood you meant her in the end?”

“Yeah, and she agreed to go. I’m planning to pick up sandwiches at the one shop in Silvermoon tomorrow and take her to a nice spot along the river.”

“Don’t forget dessert.”

Arancon nodded, “Good idea.”

“Get her flowers too.”

“Oh, that’s a good idea too.”

Isturon nodded, “Make sure she knows what your intent is. Flowers and dessert are usually good hints to give.”

“I’m a little nervous too. I mean, I haven’t seen anyone since losing Maena.”

Isturon looked up again, “But you are interested in her, right? You’re not just going on dates without being interested?”

“Oh, I am. I’m just worried. I’m not sure about what exactly. Maybe a lot of things. I know part of it is that I’m not sure how Aeramin will take it.”

Isturon nodded. “I guess it is a lot to think about.” He pointed at Arancon’s hand. “You’ve cracked your fifth metacarpal. The good news is, it’s just a crack. It won’t need to be set because it’s not a full break. The bad news is, it will need a cast for six weeks for it to heal. Lani can do that. I’ll go get her.”

Arancon nodded as Isturon got up to leave the room.


End file.
